


The Flowers

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e46 Almost Got 'im, Episode: s01e56 Harley and Ivy, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s04e05 Girls Night Out, Episode: s05e12 Chemistry, Fire from Olympus, Gen, Holiday Knights, House and Garden, Humorous Ending, pretty poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Poison Ivy tries to protect her flowers from Harley Quinn after she comes across her.





	The Flowers

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A smile materialized on Poison Ivy's face as she watered flowers in her living room. *Perhaps I'll eventually water flowers on enemies' graves. Batman's grave. Joker's grave* she thought. Ivy's smile remained. She remembered committing various crimes with Harley Quinn earlier. 

*Men weren't able to capture us* Ivy thought. A sudden scowl replaced her smile. *Renee Montoya arrested us.* A thoughtful expression formed. *What's Harley up to?* She finished watering flowers and walked to the front door. After opening it, she went outside.

Ivy's eyes widened the minute she viewed Harley walking two hyenas. She stepped back. She viewed Harley turning to her. 

Harley smiled with wide eyes before she approached Ivy. She forgot about the hyenas for a moment. ''POISON OAKY!'' She watched as Ivy frowned. 

''IVY!''

''What are you up to, Oaky?''

After rolling her eyes, Ivy smiled again. ''I watered my flowers a few seconds ago,'' she said. Her eyes settled on the hyenas. She began to step back another time.

''Bud and Lou are my babies. They don't harm my friends,'' Harley said.

The hyenas ran from Harley and into Ivy's home.

''If those animals harm my flowers....'' Worry filled Ivy's eyes as soon as Bud and Lou ran near her flowers. She turned to Harley. She saw her smile another time.

''My babies won't wreck your flowers,'' Harley said. She continued to smile. ''Another crime spree later?'' Harley saw the return of Ivy's smile. ''We'll always be friends.'' She and Ivy gasped after her arm contacted a few flowers. Their eyes widened the minute the flowers were knocked down and trampled due to the hyenas stepping on them. Harley was sheepish prior to the return of her smile. ''Are we still friends?''

Ivy's scowl and wide eyes were answers.

 

THE END


End file.
